Let It Fall Apart Around Us
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: One Shot - Leonardo/OC The Techno Drone Assembles over New York and the City falls into chaos. The Turtles have work to do but, Leonardo gets side tracks when he notices a civilian in need of some help.


Pure fluff. You can thank the 80s station on Pandora I've been listening to at work lately

* * *

The pieces of metal flying through the New York City skyline made everyone stopped from their daily routines in my little downtown office and watch in horror from their cubicles. My eyes peering over top the plastic barrier of false security, wide and terrified as buildings crumbled around us.

"Hurry! Everyone, let's go! Use the stairs!" Glass shattered and people ducked and ran out of the way from debris as flying objects whizzed past windows.

I ran with everyone, down the stairway, into the street where people of the city were in complete chaos. Bodies pushing and shoving their way in every direction, panicked, trying to find refuge. My heart pounded, anxiety tightening in my chest as I squeezed and pushed my way down the tight sidewalk, getting as far from my building as I could.

Terror stopped my body in it's tracks as I caught a glimpse of the monstrosity that was erecting over New York, tearing it's way through the city. People around me still caught in their manic behavior, using my body as a ping-pong ball as I stared at the a large ship. The flying metal tearing it's way throughout the city find it's place and I couldn't move. I couldn't look anywhere else.

I was knocked to my knees, losing my balance in the hoards of people stampeding the sidewalk. It was hard to find my footing once I was down, being knocked back with each passerby. I could hear the crumbling, feel the vibrations in the street of buildings bring tore through as though they were butter with a knife.

The screams and pushes of people lessened, quieted. I slowly got to my feet, my head dizzy, going in and out of blackness as I stood. I should make my way to my apartment, if I had one left... All I could hear was an eerie silence all around me. I looked back towards the horrific scene that landed me on my knees as the afternoon sun became blocked from my view. A concrete block falling over head, seconds away from crushing my body on this side walk. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I could feel the final pumps of blood to my heart, my throat closing in fear as my eyes and fists clenched tight for the oncoming pain and then nothingness...

I felt the wind on my face and in my hair before the strength of his arm around my arm and waist as him pulling me to safety could registered in my mind. I was alive. I opened my eyes slowly and confused, looking around at the tops of New York buildings rushing passed. My hands go to the ones wrapped around my waist as I notice my back again a hard body, tall and unmoved.

"Are you Ok?" I heard a voice say over my should, yelling over the wind. I turn as his large hands steady me to keep my balance.

"I-I I'm not really sure... " I stammer looking down at my body seeing everything intact just dust and rubble coating my outfit. I look up to my saviors face and take a step back from the shock. He reaches out to steady me once more but, stops himself from my expression his hand falling back to his side. I feel instantly ashamed, stupid. I was taken aback by pure his size and intimidating stature, nothing more.

The tails of his mask fly around his face from the wind making him look like the true hero he was and my heart fell. He had just saved my life, he must not get the most welcoming response from people and then, as his thanks from me I give him the same. I bite my lip, taking a careful step forward to grab his hand, my other taking his wrist to help steady me on the moving metal that he seems to have no trouble with as we move over the city. I study his face now that I'm closer, his head turned surveying the assembling ship as another metal platform flies by, the strong wind knocking me forward into his hard body. I grab onto his arms, as he holds me fast. I hear almost a chuckle in carry through the air as I steady myself, keeping my body as tight as I can to his.

"You're ok, I've got you." He says, his voice soft against my ear causing chills to run up my spine. I finally have the courage to lift my head, move my body from his strong hold to crane my neck and see his face. My eyes crawl up his body, the yellow of his chest in contrast to the emerald green of his skin is beautiful. I pick my hand up and trace the soft pink scars left over his chest as he looks down, I'm sure curious as to what I'm doing.

My eyes lock onto his and I immediately fall into them. Up close they're were like nothing I've ever seen before. The crystal blue of them, their depth, their kindness, surrounded by the cerulean blue of his mask and the tone of his skin. Heat stuck through my body as I grasped again, softly in another sense of fear this time. If I did nothing else for the rest of my life, it would be to stare into those eyes.

"This is your stop." He says in my ear over the wind as we reach a sky scraper. Placing his strong hands under my thighs and back he lifts me easily, as though my body weight is nothing. My arms wrap fast around his large shoulders not able to meet around his shell as my finger clench into the leather like skin of his shoulders. He leaps from the metal platform to the rooftop of the nearest building effortlessly and places me back on solid ground. My knees feel weak, from the adrenaline or from those eyes, I still couldn't decipher which. I look around to get my bearings, knowing that we're now several blocks, possible on the complete opposite side of the city from where I my office was. "Get to safety, preferably out of the city." His voice still soft and kind but with a tone of order, almost demand to it. His large hand on my shoulder and those eyes, those eyes could order me to do anything. I nod incoherently as he smiles, looking up to another metal piece of the ship coming by going to leave.

I panic, this can't be the last time I ever see him. How could I just go back to my normal day to day knowing he saved me, knowing he's out there and I don't even know his name. The fear from earlier resurfaces. I need him in my life. However he is, whatever he is, I need him.

I grab hold of his wrist, gripping it with as much strength as my overly emotional body could conjure and he stops, turning back to look at me from over his shoulder. His stature was beautiful. Intimidating at first but, intoxicating up close. The definition and muscles shone beautifully through his emerald skin as my eye crawled over his body, trying to imprint it in my memory taking all of him in.

"Thank you." I say as he smiles again and goes to leave however my hand still holds tight.

"You'll be ok. Just head somewhere safe, we'll take care of it." He says, looking down at my hand locked around his wrist as I bite my bottom lip. "I need to go." He says as I nodded my grip loosening. He takes that opportunity to run to the edge of the building looking for the next available metal flying platform to come by.

"Wait! Your name!" I called after him. He looks as one comes close enough for him to reach, backing up from the ledge enough to get a running start. He turns to me with a smile.

"Leo." He says with a smile before he rushes towards the ledge of the building leaping off. I rush to the edge and watch as he grabs hold with on arm, pulling himself up onto the platform with a flip and pulling the katana strapped to his shell out as he flys towards the constructive dome.

...Leo.

A week had passed. His name, those eyes, that voice his stature and body. I still was unable to move on from my life as I knew I would. He was just... Overwhelming me.

Was I completely overly infatuated with him because he saved me? The rush of it and romanticized idea of a masked vigilantly saving the streets of New York and picking me as his personal Lois Lane. Or was this something internally different?

My ceiling mocked me for the second night in a row as sleep alluded me. I sat up in my bed, clicking on the small box TV that sat on my dresser at the foot of my bed, in my small apartment I could barely afford. I sighed, watching as the nightly news repeated the same story it had been for the past week. April O'Neil's beautiful face smiling on the screen as she spoke of New York's personal Avengers.

"… And those nameless vigilantes that saved us are truly the ones to thank for protecting our precious city. I'm April O'Neil, Channel 6 News." Even in my attempts to drowned his memory were useless. I flip through a some infomercials before sighing, flipping my remote towards the end of my bed.

"This is ridiculous. You're going to drive yourself insane…" I ramble to myself, laying back in my bed. She sheets pushed off of me as my legs shakes back and fourth, the ceiling still with it's mocking nothingness. Rolling my eyes to myself I turn to my window, watching the signs from 24 hours shops and blinking of traffic lights to distract my brain, remind it that it's tired.

My eyes start to flutter close and my delirium of sleeplessness must have set in due to the large shadow outside my window. I slowly sit up as the shadow peers inside, a large hand curved around his face. My brow furrows in pure confusion and excitement. Could it possibly be him? How? Am I dreaming?

I make my way to the window opening it as he takes a step back. I want to rush out of the window and wrap my arms around him, but he looks nervous enough as it is I don't want to scare him. Funny, I'd be the one to scare him…

"Uh...Hi." His says, that voice and smile making my stomach flutter.

"Hi…" I say with a smile of my own. I'm so happy to see him, I can barely contain my calm demeanor. "How did you..." Before I could finish he opened his hand to my ID badge from work in his large palm. "Oh… Wow." I say, taking it from his hand with a laugh. "I didn't even know I lost it…" He smiled, crossing his arms across his chest making his stature even that more impressive.

"It was left on the building I dropped you off at… I went back, because…" He looked out towards the city as the wind picked up around us, the magnificent image of his bandana flowing behind him in the wind making my heart beat faster. "I needed to go back and make sure you were OK. After everything… I found your badge and my brother Donnie is kinda a whiz with computers so he was able to find you." He said with a shrug as I nodded. "I honestly don't know why I came…"

"I'm glad you did…" I say softly my eyes looking up into his. I slip out of my window and he puts his hands out to help me. I smile, my face heating to his careful nature as it heats even more once I get closer to him. I forgot how big he was, taking up most of the space on the small platform of my fire escape. He uncrosses his arms slowly as my hand reaches for him, my body taking it's last step as our chest meet. I get the change to finally see him now, without fear without intimidation. "Leo…" I sigh softly. I'm not sure what I want to say but, I know something needs to be said. "I hadn't stopped thinking about you…" I say, my bottom lip going tightly between my teeth as my eyes meet his. He smiles, his hand reaching for my mouth as his large thumb slowly pulls my lip from it's hold.

My breathing stops and it feels like time has too. The sounds of the city are still and if feels like there is nothing else but him and I and the moon shinning above through smog and clouds. His hand moves slowly, carefully across my face making the strands of my hair falling haphazardly around face from the cooling breeze around us stop. His large palm curves against the apple of my cheek and I can feel my heart beating hard in my chest, I swear he can feel it too.

"I need to still thank you for saving me." I say, with what little bravery I could muster in that moment and a coy smile. The beautiful blue of his eyes close off from mine the instant our lips meet. I try and press myself closer, my breasts pressing hard against his unmovable form. His hand from my cheek slid to the back of my neck tangling within my hair. My arms circle around his shoulders and my feet barely touch the cold metal anymore as I feel the cool glass of my window press against my back. His body pressed up against the length of mine, taking me over completely. I wanted to drowned in it. I can't help myself but moan to the feeling of him around me. The heat from his body, his pure strength, the feeling of his mouth moving over mine was something more than different, it was dangerous, and becoming addictive. His head tilts to one side and I move in the opposite direction, my hands gripping myself closer to him so I can feel the excitement growing, literally. Warmth crawls through my every limb, striking heat in my stomach and down between my thighs. We break from each other breathless, our foreheads pressed together, my arms still locked tightly around him not wanting to let go .

"I'd really much rather you come inside and let me thank you properly." I say with a shuttered breath as he looks into my eyes. The crystal blue of them deepening as he licks his lips slowly in thought.

"I should be getting back, my brother's will worry." He says, his eyes closing to mine. He shakes his head slowly, as if scolding himself from what he had just done. He started to pull back from me, my body instantly missing the weight of him around me, engulfing me.

"Leo, I don't want this to be the last time I see you… I honestly have been losing it this past week wondering if I was going to see you again and…" I say, almost ashamed to say it out loud.

"You don't even know me." He says, his voice harsher and eyes narrowing in suspicion. I take a moment to adjust to this side of him. It was a new and a different kind of intimidating that I was used to with him. This was the deadly side to him. The reason to why he had katana on his shell, the reasoning for the scars on his body.

He was right however, I didn't know him or who he was, how he became what he is, who those brother's are he keeps mentioning. I wanted to. I needed to know and now being this far down the rabbit hole could I live with myself if I just walked away from it? Just walked away from him? No.

"I would like to." I say, my arms slowly moving from around his shoulders, moving up and down his large biceps in a calming gesture. "I would love to." I correct myself with a shrug. "Unless, I have this all wrong and you're just here to give me my ID badge because it that's the case then…"

His lips were back on mine, my hands that once were meant to sooth him were now pinned against the wooden pane of my window, the strength of his body pressing me firmly between him and my apartment building. I let myself curl around him again like an anaconda not wanting to let go of my prey. Maybe I was his prey, either way I wanted one of us to get devoured.

"I really should get back to my brothers…" He says again, his mouth moving down my exposed neck as I let him explore. He takes in a breath of me, his face buried into my hair as he starts to pull back so my eyes can focus back on his. My body tingles from his hands roaming. Agonizingly slowly down my arms, the tips of his fingers following the curve of my side, reaching just the edge of my sleep shorts before touching my bare skin, then to hip with a light squeeze and the feeling of his rough, calloused palm on the center of my back. The same careful, torturous circle, over and over again as we kiss making my body become weaker. I'm only able to nod my head, words being unusable in my state of arousal. "I'm coming back." He says putting his hand to my face, my eyes covered over in lust look back into his. "You're sure about this…About, us?" He asks, confusion in his tone as I smile.

"I don't think there's ever been anything I've been more sure of." I sigh softly as his face widens in a smile that brightens his entire face. I can't help but smile too at his reaction. My arms going around his shoulders once more as I kiss his lips softly. "Come back for me Leo." I say softly as he nods, kissing me on the lips softly and then taking both of my hands in his, kissing the tops of them before stepping back towards the edge of my fire escape.

"Always." He says leaping up to the roof top. I rush to the ledge seeing his shadow flip, the tails of his bandana following in a fluid motion behind him as he disappears into the New York City skyline.


End file.
